Bella's Lil' Reminder
by MuserLuser
Summary: What trouble will Bella get into this time? Edward's off hunting - or so he says. What happens when someone needs help getting their cat out a tree? Will Bella try to help?


I was laying on my bed rereading my old torn up copy of Wuthering Heights, waiting for Edward to return from his hunting trip with Alice and Jasper. I didn't believe him entirely though. Remembering the look in his eyes when he told me, I found a flicker of humor lasting for only a second.. But I could tell he was planning something. And I had a feeling he was going to replace my old copy of Wuthering Heights.

He complained about it ALL the time…

(_Earlier that week.)_

"Please, Bella! PLEASE! At least let me get you a new-"

"Edward. . . I like my old copy." I whined.

"But, why?" He asked, confused.

"Um. I.. just do?" He cocked an eyebrow. "I guess it just brings back old memories." I shrugged.

He sighed. I had won the battle this time.

Just as I was getting to my favorite chapter, I heard a faint voice calling from outside. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty.."

I jumped up from my bed - slowly, of course - and headed towards the window. I leaned out and saw an old woman gazing up at the tree outside our house. She was wearing a light rain jacket and holding a small black umbrella.

She called again, "Here kitty, kitty, kitty… come to mommy now."

Thinking I could help her somehow, I put on my muddy boots and jacket, made my way downstairs, and headed outside.

"Um, hi." I said walking towards the old lady.

She didn't look up.

"Hi! Can I help you?" I called out a little louder.

This time she heard me and looked up with a kind of dazed out look.

"Oh, hello dear. You see, I was walking my cat and all of a sudden she just ran up this tree! With the leash still on her! I swear they're getting nuttier everyday. And to think I was going to give her a treat when I got home. But I do hope the poor thing is all right. Oh, Sally!" She pointed at her cat high up in the tree.

I gulped. I guess this meant I had to help her, huh? I wasn't very good at climbing trees. I shuddered as I thought about the last incident involving tree climbing at my house in Phoenix.

"Well, seeing as my old bones are.. Umm, do you think you could get her for me?" She turned to me once more with pleading eyes.

She probably practiced that gig at home in front of the mirror, I thought bitterly. I sighed. How could I refuse. Curse my blasted niceness or whatever feelings I have!

"Sure. I mean, I'll _try _and hopefully.." I looked up the tree.

"Oh, my word. You ARE a sweet girl! And Lauren told me you were a snob." She hugged me then and thanked me for agreeing to help her.

I patted her head lightly. "Sure, sure. So, you're Lauren's grandmother?" I asked, surprised and slightly offended.

"Of course! But don't worry about that now. You just go ahead and give it a go!" She released me and stepped back a few steps. "There." She pointed.

I followed her gaze and soon saw the little fur ball that caused me to get into this mess. It was a black and white tuxedo cat that looked a bit overweight.

I jumped up and grabbed the lowest branch, swung from it for a moment, then attempted to pull myself up. And surprisingly.. I did. Not so bad for a girl. Especially with MY habits.

Feeling a bit more confident now, I reached for the second branch and then pulled myself up to that. My foot had only slipped once then, and I was feeling braver than ever. I wondered what Edward would have thought if he could see me now. He'd probably be worried as hell. Well, no. He probably wouldn't have even let me get near the tree.

I looked up again and saw that the cat was closer than ever. Only a couple of more branches, I thought as I reached for another one. I looked down as I hooked both of my hands around the thick branch. Oh no! That wasn't a good idea. I lost my balance and my legs began to squirm around. I screamed.

"Oh, are you okay up there?" I heard the old lady call from below.

"NO!" I yelled back close to tears. I knew this was it. I was going to fall and end up in the emergency room again! It seemed like it was just yesterday when I was there for falling down the last couple of stairs and spraining my ankle.

Why hadn't I just waited for Edward to come back? He wasn't even hunting! Stupid Edward just was just getting me that stupid new book from some stupid bookstore! Oh great, now I'm calling everything stupid! I wonder if this is what people think about right before they fall from a tree. . .

"Bella?! BELLA!" I heard the familiar voice coming from below. But this time, it was worried.

"Edward! I'm going to fall!"

My palms were getting sweatier by the second and I knew it wouldn't be long before I eventually met the ground. Face first.

"Bella.. Just.. Stay calm. I'll catch you. Just let go!"

"But, what if I hit a branch?" I asked, nervously.

"Trust me, love. I'd never let anything hurt you."

I looked down to see his eyes staring into mine. Full of trust.

One last glance at the cat a few feet above me -who had a bored look on her face- and I let go.

A few seconds later, or just a second later, I was in Edward's arms again.

"What were you thinking!?" He asked. "I leave you alone for only a little while and-"

"Edward. Later." I was shaking and I didn't think I could take anymore right then.

"Okay." He said quietly and smiled. "Do you want me to set you down?"

"Kay." My feet lightly touched the ground and I leaned against Edward trying not to fall.

"Well, well, well! He looks like a keeper!" Said the old lady. She winked at me knowingly and began to walk away.

"Hey! What about your cat?" I called back.

"What cat?" She stopped and turned around. She stared at me like I had just grown ten feet tall.

"The cat! In the.." I sighed. "Never mind." I mumbled.

'What did you say?" She asked me loudly.

"NEVER MIND!" I yelled back. I stalked off back towards my house, with legs trembling slightly. Edward caught me as I tripped over the first step of the blasted porch.

"Bella, honey, her mind isn't right.. That's not even her cat. She owns a dog. Well, at least she did. It ran away a year ago." He chuckled.

"I can't believe I was so stupid! I'm glad you got here in time. I could have broken my neck! Or worse!" I hugged him tightly.

"I can't believe it either." He mumbled. I felt him lightly pull stray pieces of leaves out of my hair.

I looked up at his face. "You never went hunting. I could tell you were hiding something when you told me. . ." I said.

He sighed. "You're right. I didn't go hunting." He looked back at the tree where the blasted cat was that ruined my day.

"You went to get me that stupid book from that stupid bookstore!" I stomped up the rest of the steps and swung open my front door. He followed.

"Do you still want it?" He asked. I could hear a hurt tone in his voice.

"Of course, Edward." I sat down at the kitchen table and put my face into my hands.

I looked up at saw the brand new copy of Wuthering Heights in front of my face.

"Thank you." I said curtly. I picked it up and ran my fingers over the new soft cover.

"To new memories." Edward said and after a moment he burst out laughing.

I threw the book at him.


End file.
